


One, Two, Three

by dutchydoescoke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One foot, two feet, three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Two, Three

One foot, two feet, three.

Scott stopped counting how many tons of earth he’d dug up sometime around Oklahoma, when his mother finally succumbed to the disease that had claimed Allison, Lydia, Danny, Stiles’ dad, Deaton, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac.

But now… Now he’s counting again, because it gives him something to focus on that isn’t the far-too-pale, far-too- _still_ person in the back of the Jeep.

He wants to follow, because Scott never goes anywhere without Stiles and Stiles never goes anywhere without Scott, but Stiles had made him _promise_ , glaring at him between hacking coughs into a blood-stained rag, and Scott wasn’t going to break it.

Four feet, five feet, six.


End file.
